the_future_is_wild_of_personsfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
The future is wild of persons Wikia
Ako bude vyzerať život v ďalekej budúcnosti? Bude tu iná klíma, iné kontinenty, iné prostredia, iné zvieratá. Ale dokonca aj persóny sú tak čudné, že by patrili do divokej Budúcnosti. Keby sa boli zvieratami, objavili by sa za 5, 100 a 200 miliónov rokov v ďalekej budúcnosti, sú to , hladné, obrovské, nebezpečné, čudné, strašidelné, nádherné a hlavne DIVOKÉ persóny Budúcnosti Divoká Budúcnosť persón Naša cesta začne v období 5 miliónov rokov v budúcnosti a skončí v období 200 miliónov rokov v budúcnosti. Bude to rozdelené na pred +5 miliónov rokov, +5 miliónov rokov, +100 miliónov rokov a +200 miliónov rokov a po +200 miliónov rokov. Pôjdeme od Paríža, až po Antarktídu. Od Austrálie až po Amazonku Zmienené Persóny: +5 miliónov rokov: Nekomata, Byakko, Cerberus, Inugami, Bicorn, Makami, Hor, Suprama, Barong, Charing, Anzu, Jednorožec, Ammut, Nue, Seiryu, Hare of Inaba, kohyru, Gucumatz, Camazotz, Bennu, Ihiku +100 miliónov rokov: [[Isora|'Isora']], Makara, Gembu, Azumy, Suzaku, Yurlungur, Yatagarusu, Kirin, Shiissa, Badb Catha, Heqet, Fénix, Hoou, Jataru, Xiezhai, Hresvelgr, Fenrir, Severoamerický, Fenrir Juhuamerický, Garuda,Quetzalcoatl, Dawon, Rakcarango +200 miliónov rokov :[[Kelpie|'Kelpie']], Forneus, Magatama, Mizuchi, Morský Zhen, Seth, Piscasa, Rajuu, Kodama, Sudama, Monthman, Lesný Zhen, Shikigami, Rangda, Baal Oceány +5 miliónov rokov: [[Čumil|'Čumil']], Bumerang, Mechúrník, Gasapond, Stalker +100 miliónov rokov: [[Piesočný žralok|'Piesočný žralok']], Vznášalka, Kostnatka, Sea Dragon Leviatan, Rozparovací Leviatan +200 miliónov rokov: [[Kostený Žralok|'Kostený Žralok']], Had Krabý, Chobotnica Krabia, Ghost Leviatan, Okáň, Démonická raja, Lávový Bumerang, Larva, lietajúca raja Bonus: Budú tu zmienené persóny pred +5 miliónov,persóny ľadových oceánov, medzi 5-100 miliónov rokov, medzi 100-200 miliónov rokov a po+200 miliónov, Pred +5 miliónov rokov: [[Thor|'Thor']], Hua po, Aniel, Succubus, Asparas, Parvati, Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, Pixie, High Pixie, Pele, Yaksíny, Anup a iné Ľadové Oceány: [[Snowstalker|'Snowstalker']], Ľadový Čumil, Ľadový Bumerang, Artická Raja, Obrnená Raja, Glow veľryba, Titánovník, Symbiozník, Ľadový Drak, Ľadový Červ 5-100 miliónov rokov: [[Lily Paddler|'Lily Paddler']], Nootfish, Morská opica, Brinewing, Brutálny žralok, 100-200 miliónov rokov: Toto obdobie bude rozdelené na prvú polovicu( do 150 miliónov rokov) a na druhú polovicu( od 150 miliónov rokov) kvôli hromadnému vymieraniu, pri ktorom skoro vyhynul veškteré formy života. Prvá polovica: [[Sea Emperor|'Sea Emperor']], Obrovský Elektrický Uhor, Paúhor kostený, Mesačník trpasličí, Penguen Druhá polovica( po hromadnom vymieraní): [[Warper|'Warper']], Ventgarden, Chelicerate, Pinnicarid, Trivalve, Kúsal, Kostený Kúsal, Rohatka, Lávový jašter, mesmar, Crisonová Raja, Po +200 miliónov rokov: Scrab, Paramite, Mech, Sleg, Gabbit, Fleech, Morský Pútnik, Korálonos, Sketer, Slurg, Sea Rex, Bolamite, Zappfly, Thudslug, Stingbee, Elum Obdobia Divokej Budúcnosti Obdobia: Tieto časové úseky patria do období: svet po ľuďoch, ľadový svet, otepľujúci svet, skleníkový svet, viac skleníkový svet, postacokaliptický svet, nový svet a nová civilizácia Svet po ľuďoch: toto obdobie bude trvať od 12 000 rokov a skončí v období 1,3 miliónov rokov v budúcnosti, v tomto období budú žiť persóny, ktoré budú mať, najviac znakov s človekom, budú kolonizovať planétu, prenášať rastliny po celej planéte, čím spôsobia že rastliny budú môcť experimentovoť s novými prostrediami, a tiež s zvieratami Ľadový svet: toto obdobie bude trvať od 1,4 miliónov rokov do 5 miliónov rokov v budúcnosti, aj keď systém dôb ľadových a dôb medziľadových bol aj v období 12 000-1,3 miliónov rokov, v tomto období je horšia, povrch planéty je iný, Stredozemné more je vyschnuté, východná Afrika sa odtrhla a smeruje na východ, zväčšila sa západná India a zanikli Amazonský ďaždový prales. Tam kde boli lesy, stepi, mestá v severnej časti USA je obrovská púšť, ktorá vznikla kvôli Ľadovcom. Mongolsko v Ázii sa zväčšil a v Európe sú obrovské tundry. Toto obdobie sa skončí tým že, po jednej doby medziľadovej sa ďalšia doba ľadová nebude opakovať a Zem sa bude otepľovať Oteplujúcisa svet: toto obdobie trvá od 5 miliónov rokov až do 100 miliónov rokov, mení sa klíma, sú víkyvi počasia, ako sa Zem otepľuje, tak sa polárne ľadovce topia a veľké množstvo vody sa dostáva do oceánov, ktoré zvyšujú hladinu vody, a voda zatopí nízko položené oblasti pevniny, do tohto obdobia prežije iba 11% persón a je to ( možno) najdlhšie obdobie, trvá 95 miliónov rokov Skleníkový svet: toto obdobie trvá od 100 miliónov rokov až do 154 miliónov rokov, v tomto období bude Zem tak teplá, že všetky ľadovce zaniknú, povrch planéty bude iný, Antarktída bude pri rovníku, Austrália sa zrazí s Áziou a potom aj s Severnou Amerikou, pevninský most, ktorý spájal Severnú a Južnú Ameriku je pod vodou, rovnako ako iné oblasti kontinentov, ako Európa ( Západná, Stredná) Ázia ( pri západnej Indii ) a drtivá väčšina pevniny. V období 149-154 miliónov rokov sa veci zvrtnú, že nastane hromadné vymieranie druhov, v minulosti sa tieto katastrofy už udiali, a u niektorých bol ich dopad zhoršení zásahom z zvonka, v období 65 miliónov rokov tu boli dinosauri, ktoré vyhubyl meteorit, a to isté sa môže stať aj v tomto období Postkatastrofický svet: toto obdobie trvá od 155 až do 200 miliónov rokov v budúcnosti, povrch planéty bude iný, kontinenty sa spoja do jedného superkontinentu, ale život bude iný nie kvôli novej polohe kontinentov, evolúcia dostala možnosť experimentovať s novými formami života pri udalosti, pri ktorom skoro všetok život zanikol, persóny ktoré prežili túto katastrofu sa museli prispôsobiť novým podmienkám, a obmedzením množstvom potravy, buď na pevnine alebo v mori Nový Svet: toto obdobie trvá od 200 miliónov rokov až do 321 miliónov rokov v ďalekej budúcnosti, všetky kontinenty sú spojené do superkontinentu Pantheus , persóny sa prispôsobili novým podmienkám, čelili novému nepriateľovi, seba samých, proti svojej existencii, nato aby prežili, museli byť extrémne bizarné, tie čudné persóny sú úplne novými tvormami, na Zemi nič podobného neexistovalo Nová Civilizácia: toto obdobie trvá od 208 miliónov rokov až do 321 miliónov rokov, v tomto období budú najdominatnejšou persónou Baal, ale sú persóny, ktoré sú bizarné... 0218cc045dc68b620bf9df99401a4a37.jpg aadff63cab01c85832d32fc2c85b3c01.jpg 3f494a07adebb744915eb2ac9b757e3a.jpg 7a62a861ee759e17362cce28764d48c4.jpg IMG 20181230 164820.jpg IMG_20181221_132325.jpg IMG_20190106_165010.jpg